


Warmth in Dark, Cold in Neon

by InterstellarVagabond



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ADHD Character, Angst, Despair, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: "They defied understanding and did various things for the sake of feeling despair and Junko Enoshima: some starved themselves till their bodies were husks, some offered up their parents to Junko to use for experiments on murder, others slaughtered innocent civilians and forced them to kill themselves as a tribute to their dead leader, one removed their own eye and replaced it with Junko's, possibly to see her despair."One of them found a different way to self destruct, and almost died before the tide of despair finally ebbed and gave them all a second chance. Thanks to Fuyuhiko, he's still alive to find a chance at recovery.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Warmth in Dark, Cold in Neon

**Author's Note:**

> ugh I wanted to do so much more with this idea, especially from Kazuichi's point of view  
> so if you like it and want more feel free to request more

“Alright, if any if you dipshits fuck up in there, I’ll sit back and enjoy the despair of watching you die, got it? Not bailing anybody out.”

“C’moooooon,” Ibuki wailed. “Wanna crack skulls!”

Fuyuhiko rolled his eye. Some of them handled this despair thing with class, others just went rabid at the first taste. He supposed that was easier, more fun, but some of them had to do the planning and he sure as fuck wasn’t letting Sonia and Kamukura run the show alone.

The team he had tonight was definitely amongst the rabid ones. He’d loaned Peko out so he was raiding a Future Foundation base with Ibuki and Kazuichi instead. Ibuki was being her usual loud self, but…

Kazuichi seemed out of it.

The guy was just staring at nothing, this weird smile on his face… sometimes a chuckle. 

Whatever, Fuyuhiko considered it none of his business as long as the grease monkey came in clutch tonight. And he did, in fact Kazuichi was a one man army, and that was something Fuyuhiko would never forget.

“Oh my god you totally got stabbed!” Ibuki shrieked, pointing to the knife sticking out of Kazuichi’s shoulder. 

“Huh?” Kazuichi reached around and wiggled the blade a moment before yanking it free with a delirious laugh. “Guess I get to keep it.”

Fuyuhiko knew something was up, because despair didn’t numb pain it just made pain feel  _ good _ . Seeing Kazuichi break his own hands fighting these idiots could have been despair, but not noticing a fucking knife in his body was something else.

It remained a mystery until months later when Fuyuhiko swung by to order some new bots to add some muscle to his crew.

“Yo, Kaz!” he shouted through the abandoned factory and eyed up one of the jumbo models a bit curiously. It looked half finished and terrifying all stark metal with cartoon features stretching from the base. “I know you’re in here, you don’t fucking go anywhere. Where are you?”

When there was no answer he kept exploring, and found a back office with a light on. He stepped inside and raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him. 

Kazuichi was passed out over the desk, a radio playing static by his head. Fuyuhiko gave him a shake, and when that didn’t work he lifted him by the hair and let go letting his face hit the desk. 

“Hey, wake the fuck up,” he said, and was that… concern he felt in his stomach? He’d forgotten what that felt like. 

Kazuichi groaned and woke way slower than someone who’d just had their lip busted on their own teeth should have. He ran a hand over his face and spoke sounding irritated and drowsy.

“What?”

“The hell’s wrong with you?”

“... what?”

“Are you deaf or something?” Fuyuhiko shouted. “The. Hell. Is. Wrong. With. You?”

“Huh…?” Kazuichi blinked, and that’s when Fuyuhiko noticed the bloodshot eyes and pinpoint pupils. “Fuyuhiko? Why are you here?”

“The hell did you take?” Fuyuhiko shouted, grabbing Kazuichi by his jumpsuit and shaking him. Kazuichi groaned again and pushed Fuyuhiko aside as he curled in on himself and vomited on the floor. 

“Fuck…” he coughed and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. “You need something?”

“Christ…” Fuyuhiko pushed Kazuichi and his chair aside and started going through the desk drawers. He didn’t have to search for long before he found them. 

He’d been looking to find whatever Kazuichi took so he could keep the idiot from dying before his usefulness had run out, but it would be impossible to find in this stash. He must have had one of everything that could ever fuck your head up in here. 

Kazuichi was dozing off again, only dimly aware that Fuyuhiko was pulling out his phone and calling somebody. It felt warmer in the darkness then his too bright neon coated reality. Not that he minded the cold or the neon, it was just that he was  _ so tired _ right now, he couldn’t deal with it…

Kazuichi woke up on a couch in a t-shirt and jeans he never remembered putting on. He sat up and groaned at the immediate headache and dizziness. Not to mention his throat  _ hurt _ . He looked around the room he was in and realized he was at one of Fuyuhiko’s places, he’d been here once before and he recognized it.

He heard voices getting closer and soon the door to the room opened and he saw Fuyuhiko himself looking fed up and tired.

“Mikan, when I said I don’t care, I meant it,” he grumbled.

Mikan stood in the doorway and for a moment she trembled and put her arms up like she expected to be hit.

“I-I’m soooo sorry,” she wailed, but broke into a laugh that made Kazuichi shiver even now. “I could have let him die. Yeah, I could have let him die sooo easy. You need me. You can’t hate me if you need me.”

Fuyuhiko grit his teeth and sighed. “Yeah. I need you. Fine.” he noticed Kazuichi was awake. “But right now I need some fucking privacy more, alright?”

Mikan waved lazily with a smirk before taking her leave.

Once she was out of the way Fuyuhiko closed the door and stood there facing it for a moment before whipping around and glaring at Kazuichi.

“From now on, whenever you wanna chase a buzz, you come to me,” he said, voice sharp and determined. 

“What-?”

“I took them all. Sure you could probably get more, but the minute I see you putting drugs over your work we’ll just start this all over again,” Fuyuhiko said. “I enjoyed watching Mikan pump your stomach, I could always ask her to do it again right now, but I rather just work out an arrangement that keeps you alive… and working.”

“Since when do you fucking care so much?” Kazuichi laughed nervously. “We all get to have our thing, not one of us treats our body like a temple or any of that shit. Y-you’re going to preach to me? The guy with a rotting eyeball in his head?”

Fuyuhiko’s hand shot up to his eyepatch like he’d been burned, and he scowled. 

“Yeah, I know about that,” Kazuichi said. “Nagito blabs, you should know that. What’s it to you if I get high?”

“I don’t care if you get high, I care if you  _ die _ !”

Kazuichi looked surprised, and honestly he felt angry. He wanted something for his headache, to make his hands stop shaking. Fuyuhiko was standing there telling him he couldn’t and part of him wanted to wrap his hands around his scrawny throat and…

Why did Fuyuhiko still care about whether or not he died?

“... whatever,” Kazuichi said, shaking his head and glaring off into the corner. 

“... good,” Fuyuhiko replied, sounding like he’d expected more of an argument. 

“So can I have something now?”

“Are you fucking kidding me.”

  
  
  


Fuyuhiko was thinking about that night as he pushed the food around on his plate and watched Kazuichi talking with Hajime a table away. He couldn’t tell how he was doing these days. He seemed alright, maybe a bit thin and pale but all of them looked thin and pale after sitting in those pods going through a killing game. Not one of them came out looking the same as the student or the despair they used to be, Hajime’s hair reaching the floor when it wasn’t tied up being the biggest example.

But Fuyuiko was worried about how Kazuichi had changed. Because they’d lost contact for awhile there running from the Future Foundation, and the next thing he knew he was waking up… half reformed? Despair free? And there was Kazuichi cracking jokes and whining and being a crybaby and a simp like everything was normal. 

He saw Hajime wave and head to put his dishes in the kitchen, no doubt before heading out to keep working on making the island liveable like they all spent most of the day doing. Fuyuhiko growled at himself and grabbed his plate before heading over to sit across from Kazuichi.

“Oh, sup, dude?” Kazuichi greeted him with a smile.

“How are you?” Fuyuhiko asked.

“How are any of us? I think my splinters have splinters from repairing the cottages,” Kazuichi groaned. “I’m a mechanic, not a carpenter. I told Hajime that and he found like ten new things for me to do so… that’s what I get for bragging about my talent.”

“No, I mean…  _ how are you _ ?” Fuyuhiko pressed. “... since our arrangement ended.”

Kazuichi’s face immediately changed from friendly to terrified and then to something almost like anger. 

“I don’t talk about that, okay?” he said, trying to just keep eating casually. 

“I feel like we kinda need to talk about it if you might keel over.”

“Well I’m not, and that’s all you need to know.”

“Kaz.” Fuyuhiko reached over the table and put his hand lightly on Kazuichi’s forearm. “Look… we all deserve to forget one or two of the things that happened to us, sure we’re guilty for the rest but there’s some stuff we deserve to keep private… I’m not asking you this to dredge it up, I’m really just… scared.”

Kazuichi looked away, his jaw set. When he turned back he had tears in the corners of his eyes.

“I feel like I have it under control, but I can only skim off medical supplies for so long before someone  _ actually _ needs them or Hajime notices… I just keep telling myself I’m weaning myself off, but then I just need  _ more _ .”

“I want you to tell Hajime. He’s got all those talents now, he could… help.”

Kazuichi looked at Fuyuhiko and he saw that same concern from years ago, without the fine film of despair covering it and trying to pretend like it was just a practical way to keep a puppet alive. 

“Whatever. Yeah. I guess.” he wrapped his arms around his middle like he was feeling sick.

“Thank you.” Some of the tension left Fuyuhiko’s shoulders. “I just… want to keep you around.”

“You’d be the first but thanks.”

“Stop that. You really think none of us like you? Hajime just sat there and talked to you, you think he was doing that just to rub in how much he doesn’t like you?”

Kazuichi shrugged. “It’s… hard.”

“I know.” Fuyuhiko remembered enough from school nights of babysitting the people who’d snuck beer into the dorms to understand how RSD worked. “But this is a two way street. I can tell you I like you all I fucking want but someday you gotta listen.”

“You like me, huh?” Kazuichi chuckled, and Fuyuhiko thought he saw a blush on his cheeks which only made him turn red.

“S-shut the fuck up! Why are you  _ smooth _ all of a sudden?” Fuyuhiko spluttered, and Kazuichi laughed, feeling carefree for the first time since they’d woken up.


End file.
